


The Beloved Death Trap Jeep

by Opheliail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliail/pseuds/Opheliail
Summary: “DEREK, I’m going to shove wolfsbane up your furry little but, you mongrel”Derek sighed, resigning himself to his fate, he knew he shouldn’t have but Stiles' jeep was a death trap and it really needed fixing. So while Stiles was away with his father for a month-long discovery of your family heritage in Poland, he decided to get the jeep fixed or as it turned out a complete overall of what was under the hood and some medium level cosmetic work.In a sentence,While Stiles is away, Derek fixes his death trap jeep.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 126





	The Beloved Death Trap Jeep

“DEREK, I’m going to shove wolfsbane up your furry little but, you mongrel”

Derek sighed, resigning himself to his fate, he knew he shouldn’t have but Stiles' jeep was a death trap and it really needed fixing. So while Stiles was away with his father for a month-long discovery of his family heritage in Poland, he decided to get the jeep fixed or as it turned out a complete overall of what was under the hood and some medium level cosmetic work. He knew his mate would be angry and he understood why, knowing that Roscoe was Stiles mother's jeep and it was one of only a few items that still remained, for Derek the Camaro was all he had left of Laura so yes he understood that his mate would be angry but as a responsible partner, he couldn’t allow his mate to drive the jeep in state it had deteriorated to any longer, it had to be fixed. 

“What did you do to my Baby?” Stiles questioned with a look of disbelief and anxiousness, concerned with what had happened in his absence to his jeep. “Congratulations didn’t realise you had a baby, bad parenting though if you’ve already misplaced your child also who’s the father” Derek snarked back eyes flashing alpha red, wanting to rile Stiles up more, cause angry flushed Stiles was an attractive Stiles.

“Hardee har har Derek, first off all if I was pregnant or indeed had a baby, everybody in this damn town would know it was yours considering how much you like to leave bruises, might as well tattoo Owned by D. Hale on my forehead. Secondly what did you do to Roscoe, she’s all shiny and the tires are new and I looked under the hood and there’s no duct tape just very fancy new car parts and the interior has been cleaned, like deep clean” Stiles ranted while plopping himself on the couch next to Derek who hadn’t moved off the couch since he first heard Stiles arrive. 

“I got your car fixed and fully serviced, it was becoming dangerous and with everything that happens in this hell spawn town, I didn’t want to be worrying that instead of a vengeful witch taking you out it would be your jeep, so while you were gone I took the opportunity and I got it fixed up because I care about you not just because your pack but your my mate and without you, neither me or the pack would be able to function” Derek noticed during his little speech Stiles tense form relax and a little smile formed.

Derek moved forward on the couch and wrapped stiles in a hug kissing his temple he gently told his mate “I know how much the Jeep means to you, I would never intentionally do damage to the jeep, I just wanted you to be as safe as possible beyond the walls of the loft, now if your done protesting about the fact that I fixed your jeep, why don’t I go put the kettle on and we can curl up the couch and you can tell me about your trip alright” with another kiss to Stiles head, Derek went to move but before he could get any further Stiles fingers wrapped around his wrist pulling him back down almost timidly saying to Derek. “Thank you for fixing my jeep Kocham cię, mój wilku” , before letting go of Derek's wrist,Derek smiled and replied “Kocham cię, mój księżycu”.

On his way to the kitchen Derek couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard his mate mutter “I’m going to make him buy me curly fries for a month”.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Derek doesn't already buy Stiles all the curly fries 
> 
> Hello, this does not have a beta, the polish is from Google Translate and I don't own teen wolf. I haven't written fanfic in a long while so I thought while I'm on a long haul furlough, I may as well try to do some one shots and may finish some others I've started if I can find the OG notes, Please point out any mistakes I've made in case Ive missed one. 
> 
> Polish - Stiles - I love you my wolf.  
> \- Derek - I love you my moon.
> 
> Anywho stay safe wherever you are and have a great day or night.


End file.
